User blog:Joeaikman/Wiki Note Episode 4 - Journey in the Dark
*The surroundings are shadowy, three figures are sat around a small fire* Figure 1: Where is Dark? Figure 2: He said he must go do something, that he'd be back shortly Figure 1: I don't trust him, Night Night: Dark is a trustworthy Shinigami, Jella, if he says he is returning then that is what he will do Jella: If you say so… Figure 3: He plays with two toys in the human world For the darkest king he does the dirty work A death Lord sealed behind bars and in chains His survival must cause infinite pain Jella: Fuck, Devil is at it again Night: Patience, he is your elder, show respect Jella: Fine. What does it mean Night: It sounds like Dark is in trouble, we should go to find him Jella: How? We have no idea where he is Devil: At the Throne of Souls the answer comes, The three must travel to see the one To find the spark to save the Light And prevent the fall of endless night - *Mind is sat with Andrew and Gizmo* Mind: Did you see about Sceptile? Andrew: Yeah, apparently they took Joe in right afterwards Gizmo: Suspicious Mind: What do you think happened to Truth? Gizmo: Same thing that happened to Speed, he was threatened and ran away Andrew: But who would threaten him? We know Joe sent the text that got Speed expelled but Joe and Truth were really old friends Mind: It's a conundrum. Andrew: No one has seen him in weeks, he's probably on vacation or something Mind: What if he wasn't? What if something bad had happened to him? Andrew: Guy was a prick Mind: What if he was dead? Gizmo: That's dangerous talk, Mind Mind: You misunderstand…what I mean is… *Someone laughs from behind him* Joe: What do you mean, Mind? Mind: Nothing Joe: Exactly. Jizzmo, your dad wants to see you Gizmo: Oh no… Sceptile: Run along *Gizmo leaves hurriedly* Joe: Where's your pretty little friend today, Andy? Andrew: Don't call me Andy Joe: I'm not asking your permission, Andy. Now tell me where she is! Andrew: I don't know Joe: Do you know, poor boy? Mind: I'm not a stalker, I don't keep tracks on her movements Joe: Just asking, charity case, no need to overreact! Mind: Why do you keep calling me things like that? Joe: I know things you wouldn't want me to know, so you better watch your mouth Bob: You tell him, Joe! Sceptile: Own that shit Joe: Did I ask you to speak, Sceptile? Scep: No, b- Joe: No buts, remember you aren't allowed to speak unless I say so. Now apologise Scep: Sorry, Joe Joe: Good boy, oh and by the way Andy, the new Math teacher wants to see you, she says your coursework is late Andrew: Shit! *Andrew runs off while Joe and Bob laugh* Joe: Scep, Bob, would you head on to PE without me, I just want to have a word with our friend here Bob: Sure *Bob leads Scep away* Joe: Now I want to hear no more speculation about what happened to Truth coming from you, got it? Mind: Or what? Joe: I can make dark things happen to you, and your family… *Mind gulps* Joe: Oh,mans stay away from Nail *Joe laughs and walks off* - *Darkness* Jella: Who's idea was it to give Devil the map? Night: He insists this is the right way, show patience with him Jella: I'd show more patience if he wasn't such a dumb fuck Night: He's more intuitive than both of us, he's clever in his own way Jella: Well he better be leading us to wherever the fuck we are meant to be going Night: Patience - *Four, ROA, Nixon and Hoagy are sat around the table at the police station* Four: What new information is there? Hoagy: Joe backed up Sceptile's story, the last time he saw Truth was at his house, he claims Truth didn't have a guest, though Four: How certain was Sceptile that Truth had a guest? Nixon: He seemed pretty shaky Four: Get me a warrant to talk to them both simultaneously, in the same room Nixon: Why? Four: I need to know what kind of relationship they have Nixon: Ok, I'll get on it Four: Good, ROA, any advances on finding his laptop ROA: Yeah, we have tracked it, he sent an email from his house 2 hours after he was last seen Four: What did the email say? ROA: I can't tell, it's very heavily coded Four: Damnit ROA: There is someone…. Hoagy: No ROA, he's too untrustworthy Four: Who is? Nixon: An old copper, he was kicked of the force a few years ago Four: And why would he help? ROA: He'd definitely be able to uncode the email and find out who it was sent to Four: And who is this person? Nixon: He calls himself…. ROA: Captain Coder - *Darkness* Jella: I've been patient, Night. We are definitely lost. Devil: The light is coming! Jella: He doesn't know what he's talking about. It's pitch bla- *A shining light comes out of the shadows, Night and Jella shield their eyes* ???: Who dares stray into the realm of the Shingiami Lord of Light? Devil: I heard your call, my name is Devil, oh mighty Lord Jella: Seriously, who is this guy? Night: He said he was the Lord of Light… ???: My name is Dante, the first of the 5 Shinigami Lords, the real question is… *pain shoots through Jella's body* Dante: Who are you? - *Dark is stood in a large room, a throne at the centre, two men and one woman enter, two of them are guards* Man 1: Stand down, men. PC, go guard the door,VC you stay with me *the two men walk over to Dark as the woman leaves* Man 1: Dark, my old friend, how are you? Dark: I'm fine Man 1: Why so sullen? Usually you're the life and soul of the party Dark: You kidnapped my brother Man 1: Ah yes, that…unpleasantness Dark: How is he? Man 1: Well, that depends doesn't it? How well did the mission go? Dark: Both of the boys have the notebooks Man 1: Excellent, now they'll play against each other and distract themselves from the true threat Dark: Which is? Man 1: Ha! Do you really think I became Betette, Shinigami Lord of Darkness by giving out secrets to my workers. Fool, you will see the threat soon, and humanity will all fall before it, I shall rule as king of the entirety of existence, shrouded forever in darkness Man 2: My lord? Betette: What is it, VC? VC: You're doing it again Betette: Ah. Thanks. Now take Dark here up to see his brother. Dark: You said he'd be free Betette: Well, I'm the Lord of Darkness, I lie. Dark: You bastard VC pulls Dark away* - *A man is sat at his desk, looking at the screen* Man: Hello, my name is Truth Brood, until a few days ago I was a leading member in one of the most secret groups in the country, I am here to tell you my story, the truth. Please, don't take this as a joke, I'm deadly serious *The screen pauses and starts to rewind, soon starting over as the screen moves backwards, revealing a shrouded figure sat at a chair watching Truth's recording. Suddenly darkness* Truth: Please, don't take this as a joke, I'm dead- Category:Blog posts